Using Those Branches I Created
Using Those Branches I Created is the eleventh episode of Rebels and Rogues. Story After the previous vote it was a known fact that the Three Amigos including JT, Liam, and Classic were on the bottom of the tribe. Luckily for them, JT had found the clue informing him that the re-hidden merge idol would be somewhere high up that you can click. The clue could be interpreted in different ways due to how vague it was. After hours of searching and dedication from the three boys, JT eventually found the idol in a secret spot of a tree. He decided it would be smartest to keep the idol to himself so that the tribe wouldn't target him for obtaining it. The Immunity Challenge required the final 8 castaways to keep their ball rolling down a timed platform, if it hit the ground their slide puzzle would close and they would be forced to wait a 30 second penalty until they can roll their ball back up. It didn't seem like any progress was being made due to players forgetting about their ball and focusing on the puzzle. Out of nowhere, Classic came to a huge lead. Jeff checked and he was correct, winning him Individual Immunity. Although Liam and JT were happy for their alliance member, they both knew they were at the bottom of the tribe still and the strong 5 alliance would be voting one of them. JT secretly had the idol and would be able to shake up the game if they voted for him. The rest separated themselves from these three boys in fear of being in the minority, besides Kai who agreed on getting Whimia out. At Tribal Council tensions became high when Whimia spilled information and publicly admitting to her tribe that she was gunning for JT and they should all vote for JT as well. }} }} In the end this was the cause of Whimia's downfall because she alarmed JT that he was the one getting votes that night and put an even bigger target on her back from winning the previous challenge. When Jeff asked for idols, JT surprised the majority alliance and even his 2 closest allies that he had searched for hours and found the Immunity Idol. He negated 4 votes and idoled Whimia out since the other 4 votes were for her. She was the sixth member of the jury. The boys were feeling back on top now that Whimia was snuffed and eliminated from the game. Tables had turned and it would be impossible to predict what could go down next. Winning immunity was as crucial as ever. In the second Immunity Challenge of the episode, players each had a scoreboard and would individually come up, grab a sandbag, and shoot for either a -10, 15, or a 30 sign to smash. If they broke it, they receive those points. If anyone were to hit a OUT sign they would be immediately eliminated from the competition. The lead swapped back and forth, many used Ashley's strategy of aiming for the lower ones but the majority of them would miss. After only 3 rounds, Kai scored another 30 meaning there was no point to continue since he just won his third Individual Immunity. To keep the physical threat label off him he claimed over and over that the challenge was luck based. It seemed like Kai was continuing to build an even bigger target on himself, but they would have to wait to vote him out because he was immune. When returning back to camp, the Three Amigos felt like they would have the numbers to get out Ashley since they get their way at the previous Tribal Council. On the other hand Ashley was not going to allow this to happen so she focused on making sure she had Kai and Alex's votes secured. }} A last minute idol scare resulted in Classic flipping his vote to Gina instead of Ashley, the other two Amigos stuck to voting for Ashley. Kai, Ashley, Gina, and Alex all saw Liam as an extra vote for Classic and JT so they took their opportunity to vote him out to prevent the Amigos from strengthening or advancing in the game. Liam became the seventh member of the jury in a 4-2-1 vote. Tribal Council Day 33 Voting Confessionals Alex's voting confessional was shown in the following episode. }} Day 35 Voting Confessionals Alex's voting confessional was shown in the following episode. }} Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode Title was said by JT. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Rebels and Rogues Category:Rebels and Rogues Episodes